A date for Simon?
by Emily2
Summary: This is just a little one shot I wrote about Simon getting a date. But, unlike the others, this one might really end up lasting quite some time.
1. Chapter 1

Simon was always the one with a girlfriend. Or, at least, a new weekly interest. But, lately, there hadn't been any excitement in his love life. At least, until one girl caught his attention at a basketball game one night.

She wasn't very tall, about Chloe's height. Maybe an inch taller. She had long, brown, curly hair, and from what he could tell, brown eyes. She had this smile that was crooked and none of her teeth really seemed like they were about the right size. But she was cute.

She hadn't noticed him at all, unlike most of her friends. She wasn't wearing a low-cut shirt or smiling his way to get his attention. There seemed to be something about that that Simon liked.  
Something about the fact that a cute guy wasn't the only thing on her mind. Simon had a theory that it had a little bit to do with what made her so pretty. I mean, she was naturally pretty anyway, but just the way she seemed to be, the light in her face, it made her the item of his affection.

He had been waiting all weekend for the chance to see her again on Monday. That is, if he could find her. He had looked all over. Searched the halls, lockers, the gym, the cafeteria, but there was no sign of her.

His best option now was to wait and see. Maybe if he wasn't looking for her she would show up. So, with that, Simon made his way to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. He was waiting in line for the mystery meal of the day when he heard a yelp from across the room. You don't have a werewolf for a brother and not learn to listen in a little more. Lately, it had become like instinct.  
Simon turned to see the girl he had been searching for all day smacking some guy on the arm with an angry, embarrassed face. The guy took the smack and walked away laughing. Simon knew that his chance was now or never. So, he took is food and made his way over to her.  
As he got closer, he came to realize just how small she really was. Her friends noticed him approaching as she grabbed a water. She turned just in time to see Simon standing right in front of her. Almost above her, really.

First she looked down as if wanting to see his shoes, then looked up to meet him.  
"Hey," he began, "I'm Simon." he told her. Even though he had the looks when it really came down to it, Simon was quite lacking on the social part even if he usually fooled other people into believing he wasn't. But girls didn't usually make him this nervous. Ever.

"Oh," She said quietly. " Umm... Hey. I'm uh I'm Anna." She seemed to be a little more comfortable talking to strangers than he would have thought. She gave him a confused look and and then laughed a little.

"So, I saw you the other night at the basketball game and I didn't know who you were," he told her.

"Huh. So, is that supposed to explain the random introductions?" She asked with a curious smile.

Simon couldn't help but laugh a little at himself, too. He smiled and then began, "A little, yeah. I just... I saw you and I thought that you were kinda' cute so I decided to some and introduce myself. I'm uh trying to be a little more bold."

"Well, that's definitely bold. Look, I have to go eat lunch but it was nice meeting you, Simon, right?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah," he told her.

She turned to leave and gave him one last smile before taking a few steps away. Simon reconsidered his decision and then followed her.

She was in line and he came up behind her "Okay. So, I'm not usually the greatest at asking girls on a date but I'm gonna' give it a shot. Anna, will you go on a date with me Friday night?"  
She looked totally shocked and then she smiled, "Sure."

Simon smiled at the answer and asked her for her number. She scribbled it down quickly on a scrap of paper, paid for her lunch, shot him a smile, and left.

Simon was in shock. Nothing like that had ever happened before. He had never been so nervous because of a girl. Not even with Chloe back when he liked her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. :/ I've been really busy and, to be honest, I forgot. So, here's a new chapter and I promise to be better about writing more often. **

It was Tuesday night and Simon was still pondering on where exactly he should take Anna. He knew he had to call her tonight and tell her. But how was he supposed to do that if he didn't even know where he was going to take her.  
He finally rummaged up the nerve to ask Derek. He found him in their room with a book in his hands and Chloe at his side. Simon sat down as Chloe said hey and Derek grunted.  
"So, I need your help," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.  
Derek looked and up and Chloe asked "With what?"  
"Well, I asked this girl out on a date but... I have no idea where to take her," he said nervously. Usually, he was full of ideas and exactly what a girl liked. But this girl had him stumped.  
" A date? And you're just telling me now? When is it?" Chloe asked and Derek chuckled.  
"Yeah, a date. On Friday. And- " he sighed. "And I don't know what to do."  
"Well, how about a movie?" Chloe suggested.  
"No. She's doesn't seem like the type of girl that would like that," Simon shook his head. He was so frustrated by this.  
Finally, Derek pitched an idea. " How about dinner. Maybe even ice cream or coffee or something."  
"Huh. I never really thought about that. Yeah, that could work. Thanks bro!" And with that, Simon left to go call Anna.  
He got down stairs and reached for the phone. Once he had it in his hands, he froze. He had to get himself together! He couldn't talk to her like this.

Anna was at home in the living room with her little brother. She was staring at the T.V. blankly while thinking about Simon.  
Simon. The boy who had asked her on a date. That hadn't happened in a while and she was happy about it. Or so she thought.  
Anna wasn't always any guys first pick. I mean, sure she was pretty and nice and blah, blah, blah. But guys never really seemed to take an interest in her and she had recently become okay with that. But then Simon came along and changed the whole game.  
Simon was nice, or, at least, he seemed to be from what she had seen, and he was cute, and funny, but Anna wasn't exactly sure that he would stick to what he had said. That had happened to her before. And she was afraid it was going to again.  
Her friends had made it seem like such a big deal. As if it were so shocking that she could - Anna heard the phone ring and reached for it.  
She answered with a "Hello."  
There was a pause and then a boy said "Um, is this Anna?"  
"Yes. Who is this?" she asked.  
"Uh, it's Simon," The voice on the other end said.  
Oh. It was Simon. He had actually called her. Why was she so surprised about that?  
"Anna? Um, I was wondering, for our date, do you want to go out to eat or get coffee or something?" Simon asked nervously. It was sweet.  
"Yeah! I'd love to." Anna answered with maybe a little too much enthusiasm.  
"Okay. So, um, dinner and coffee, right?"  
"Yup," She smiled to herself.

Simon smiled as he heard the answer. Yes. He heard laughter in the back ground and remembered that Anna was still on the phone. Oops...  
"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up or …" Simon asked.  
"Um, yeah. You can pick me up. That would be nice," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Simon."  
"Bye," he hung up.  
Wow. That wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.  
Simon made his was down the hallway and ran into Chloe. She smiled when she saw him and asked "Went well?"  
"Yup," Simon answered.  
"Well, that would explain the smile," Chloe laughed and walked away.


End file.
